


Improbable Masterpiece

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blogathon 2005, Happy Ending, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-06
Updated: 2005-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin's greatest work of art is his and Brian's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improbable Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jule1122 for Blogathon 2005.

For Brian, the wedding was like one of Justin's paintings.

Brian had watched Justin paint too many times to count. Only a few times was he there for the beginning of the process. But he had seen it enough to draw the parallels between that and planning the wedding.

The wedding started out as a blank canvas. Just a wide white space, a concept. Not yet a reality with details and things to fill it up. Just the idea.

When Justin started a painting he stared at the canvas for awhile, concentrating so hard there would be a shallow line between his brows for hours after he had unfurrowed his forehead. Then he'd put in a CD and spread out his materials, lining up paintbrushes and tubes of paint, hanging a rag from his easel.

Then he'd pick up a piece of charcoal and start sketching. Rough outlines and shapes, one line at a time, the charcoal scratching across the canvas.

Brian watched him do the same thing with the wedding, but not with charcoal on canvas, obviously. With ideas, with plans. He made a rough sketch of the hall, he shaped the guest list, he decided how he wanted everything to look and got the outline down.

After the sketching was done Justin would start painting. He'd scrape thick layers of paint on with a pallet knife, spreading blues and blacks and purples, deep background shades, fat stripe after fat stripe.

After the background layer dried he added in the details with his brushes. Swaths of yellow with a brush that looked like a fan. Short strokes with a tiny brush loaded with a bright sky blue.

Adding the details was obviously the part Justin relished. He shifted his weight from foot to foot constantly, almost bopping to the music, his feet trying to keep up with his hand. He looked like he was having fun; he was in his own little world.

And again it was the same with the wedding. Justin sprawled on the floor with catalogues and magazines, his toes tapping against the hardwood floor, and occasionally mumbling something to himself or chuffing out a soft laugh. Brian watched him from the sofa, just seeing his grin over the coffee table, and he felt a warmth spread through his chest. He could see the wedding filling in the blank white space of its canvas, filling in with flowers and people and a sit-down dinner - not a buffet - and a band to play while they ate, a DJ for after.

Justin had detailed the wedding much as he did one of his paintings, and when he was done he added his signature to the bottom with flourish, spinning in his black tux while Brian looked him over appreciatively, nodding and smiling so wide he thought his mouth would crack.

Brian had always though Justin's art was exquisite, he'd said so on numerous occasions. Now, standing in the midst of Justin's latest masterpiece, their wedding, he thought it again.


End file.
